


Brighter than the Sun

by jonginniesprout



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Acrophobia, Amusement Parks, Do Kyungsoo | D.O is Whipped, Dom Kim Jogin | Kai, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, a bit crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginniesprout/pseuds/jonginniesprout
Summary: Kyungsoo never  thought that conquering his fear and meeting the man of his dreams could happen on the same day, same time and same place. And he feels he's about to puke, figuratively and metaphorically.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 22
Kudos: 148
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Brighter than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : TJ21  
>  **Warnings** : (n/a) see tags  
>  **Author's note** : I really fell in love with the prompt the moment I've read it. I am weak for amusement park dates *sobs* But as early as now, I am telling you that this fic is un-beta'd but I did my best to proofread and check and correct it as much as I can. Honestly, I struggled a bit because this is my first fest ever and I'm afraid I might not do well. I changed the whole fic three times before I felt a bit satisfied and contented. 
> 
> _To the prompter,_ thank you so much for your lovely idea! I hope I could satisfy you by this story. 
> 
> _To the mods,_ who were always there to answer my queries, to cheer for me every time I'm feeling down, thank you. And thank you so much for hosting this wonderful fest. I'm so so glad to be a part of it. 
> 
> _To the readers,_ thank you so much for checking this fic. I hope you would like this one. <33333

In this world full of cruelty, negativity and hypocrisy, there are still people who can always look out for every little happiness in life. For them, there's always a rainbow after the rain.

And that’s how Kyungsoo preferred to live his life. Except for his fear of heights; that one, he could not really think anything positive about it.

He always makes sure to look on the bright side of each thing, of each situation. He believes that every obstacle you face is just a lesson and it would mold you into a better version of you. He’s kind and patient and sometimes dumb (or naïve, that’s what his best friend told him). He's too naïve and too reserved and sometimes other people were already taking advantage of him. He never had any experience yet when it comes to relationships, saying he's not yet ready but deep inside, he's just afraid of rejection. He had crushes though and it's limited to that. He's satisfied just to admire someone from afar. He always prefer it that way.

"Hm, groceries and a visit to the park with Baekhyun. That's great." He hums, a curve of smile forms on his lips. It’s weekend and he deserves a break. He really needs to destress and to remove the negativity of the past week from his work in his system. Sometimes he goes to the mall and buy something for himself, other times he’ll just visit a coffee shop and read a book the whole day. He just loves relaxing and staying calm and tranquil.

It's a bright Sunday morning, the scorching heat of the sun torturing anyone who attempts to go out without any protection. But thankfully, the warm breeze helps to soothe the heat in some ways. Kyungsoo is fine with that. He just needs to visit the grocery store first and his best friend will pick him up once he’s back home. 

He wears a simple light blue long sleeve for top, he doesn’t want an uneven skin tone after all, and a pair of jeans. He wants to be comfortable since visiting the park means more walking and less sitting. He wants to enjoy this day because this is the first time he’s going to that place which Baekhyun mentioned to him earlier that week.

He listed down the stuff he needs to buy. He checks every kitchen cabinet, making sure he won’t forget a single supply. He then gives his fridge a once over, scanning if he still need other things. Once he’s done, he grabs his eco-bags and wallet and sets his foot on the way to the store.

  
  
  


The visit to the grocery store was short. Since it was still early, only few people were there. There were no queue so he really didn’t get a hard time. He breathes in deeply the moment he exits the store, the air was warm on his skin and the smell was really pleasant. “This is going to be a good day.”

He places the fully stuffed eco-bags to the countertop of his kitchen the moment he arrived home. The store was only a few blocks away from his apartment so he opted to walk even if his best friend was bugging him to use his car because it was really hot. But for Kyungsoo who loathes sweating and getting sticky, walking is his only way of exercise so Baekhyun just let him be.

They immediately set off towards the amusement park the second Baekhyun arrived at his apartment. They were talking about where to get lunch or what rides are they going to take. Should they buy unlimited rides ticket or just a few ones? They were arguing about this for several minutes now. 

“Rides?” Kyungsoo frantically exclaims while his best friend just shrugged and gave him a sarcastic look then returned his gaze on the road, “Soo, it’s called an amusement park for a reason, What are we going to do if we’re not going to try any rides?” He replied as he maneuvers the car. They were already on the parking area of the amusement park.

“I don’t know, why don’t we watch movie instead? I’m really not in the mood for these kind of things now Baek.”

“Oh, where’s my bubbly little ball of sunshine? My ever so positive Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun teases. Kyungsoo glares at him and punched him on his arm. “Aw! What was that for?”

“For being a good for nothing friend of mine. You know how scared I am when it comes to heights.” Kyungsoo retorts, his arms crossed on his chest.

“That’s what I’m here for ‘Soo. I’m gonna help you conquer your fear.”

“Whatever, let’s just go and get only one ticket for me.” Kyungsoo dismisses with his hand.

Both of them alights the car and slowly walks to the entrance, taking their time as they make their way to the ticket booth. 

As agreed, Baekhyun bought one ticket for Kyungsoo while he bought a couple of tickets for himself. 

It was Kyungsoo’s first time visiting the amusement park and he was left awestruck on how beautiful and big it was. Surely, it will be best seen during the night when all the colorful lights were on, but even if glancing this one during daylight, it’s still all alluring in his sight.

First thing that caught his attention was the enormous roller coaster with numerous loops. _Definitely not gonna ride that one,_ he murmurs to himself. Just beside the said attraction was another one, a beautifully designed and polished 2-storey _Grand Carousel_. Cute and colorful, maybe he’ll use his ticket here. This is the safest ride he had seen so far.

There's also this octopus-looking ride where the passengers were seated on the tentacles while it spins around and up for god knows how high and Kyungsoo knows it will only bring him the worst headache if he decides to ride it, so he’s determined that he will definitely ditch this one. Another eye catcher (but he mental notes that he's definitely avoiding it, too) was the _Surfer's Paradise_. There are no seats at all. Passengers would just stand and wear the safety belts and harness and they have to balance themselves on the ride. Who would even think that was fun? He needs to pull his best friend away from that ride.

As they have reached the heart of the amusement park, both of them catch the sight of the main attraction. In front of them was an enormous ferris wheel called the _Sky Line._ The _Sky Line_ stands 200ft tall which had about 36 gondolas. It has a perfect view of the whole city's horizon once you're on top. Not to mention the cold breeze that would accompany you throughout the ride. The whole ride description were as beautiful as it is but Kyungsoo can't really handle how high it is. Maybe he’ll just go back to the _Grand Carousel_ and -- 

“We’re gonna ride that one and it has been decided.” Baekhyun grins which made him snap back from his thoughts. 

“What the hell Baek. You know --”

“Yes I know, that’s why I’m helping you, I’m the most caring best friend after all.” Baekhyun gave him a shit-eating grin as he pushed Kyungsoo towards the queue.

Both of them were bickering and his best friend keeps on pushing him every time he attempts to break loose. And since Baekhyun was being an ass himself, Kyungsoo accidentally hits the arm of the man who’s also in queue in front of them, with his own hand.

The man was holding a can of soda which almost spill all over his shirt. He glared at them and Baekhyun immediately murmured an apology and bowed, Kyungsoo followed suit. The stranger didn’t even bother to reply but Kyungsoo understands if he was mad since they were the one at fault.

They were already in front of the line and the stranger from earlier already mounts one of the gondolas. When the park’s staff called them, Baekhyun hurriedly stopped the man whom Kyungsoo bumped a while ago from closing the cart, placing his hand on the knob and haphazardly pushed his best friend towards the gondola. He bids goodbye to his friend as he cheekily says, "You must conquer your fear Kyungsoo." A huge grin plastered on his face. Kyungsoo curses at him and attempted to decamp the cart but it’s a little too late since his soon-to-be ex-bestfriend already locked the ride from the outside and runs away from the ferris wheel. There's no way out now. 

The ride slowly started and Kyungsoo could feel that the other man in front of him was comfortable unlike him. He really distates the feeling of dizziness and being nauseous. But since he has _Acrophobia,_ he had no choice but to deal with it and he could definitely not escape from this agony.

He tried his best to be calm, like his usual self, as their cart gets higher and higher. His eyes were glued on the floor, not a single cell of his being was trying to peek on the view from the outside. He was silently murmuring random curses towards his best friend and he needs to make sure that he’ll get back to him and make his revenge once this horrible ride is done.

From his periphery, he observes that the man was enjoying the view and the cool breeze. On the bright side, at least one of them was enjoying the ride, he thinks to himself. 

The ferris wheel will rotate twice with infuriating slowness. It’s going to be a long day of being sick, Kyungsoo is sure of that. They were not even on their half way of the first round when he felt beads of sweat on his forehead and on his back. “Byun Baekhyun, I’m gonna make sure I’m going to fucking strangle you once I’m out of here.” He curses a bit too loud, accidentally gaining the attention of the stranger.

“Hm.. Hey, are you okay?” The man asked to which he shook his head absent-mindedly because honestly, he’s not okay. Not even a bit.

Kyungsoo was already having a hard time to breathe and was already panting, sweats continuously running from his forehead down his chin.

"Oh my god, you're shaking." The stranger stumbles from his position and tried to move closer to him. He sat beside Kyungsoo and pats his back. Kyungsoo haven’t noticed that he was already shaking frantically and was gasping for breath. He was trying his best to stay calm as possible but his body was going against it. And since the other man was continuously patting his back for comfort, he can’t help but to cry. He felt pathetic and helpless in front of a stranger as a single tear started to drop from his eyes.

The man noticed that he was already having a hard time and Kyungsoo felt that he moved closer to him. Maybe the man was just the same as him who always look out for others or maybe he really looks pathetic at that time, he couldn’t quite tell because his mind was preoccupied with fear. Kyungsoo heaved a deep sigh, trying to stay still and to stop himself before he even cry non-stop when the man leaned even closer.

"Uhm.. Hi. I'm really not the type of person to mingle with others' business but.." The man paused when Kyungsoo slowly lifts his head and stares at him. The stranger just smiled a bit before he continued.

"I'm aware that we don't know each other and this is kinda strange but you look like you're about to cry, do you want to hold my hand or something?

Kyungsoo was trying his best to resist the offer but he failed on a great extent. He doesn’t want to die yet at this young age. He doesn’t want to puke all over the place so even if it is against his will, he quickly grabs the strangers hand and clasp it tightly. “Tha..Thank you.” 

He doesn’t know why but he felt like a huge boulder was removed from his shoulders. His breathing was back to normal again. Maybe this man is an angel in disguise. He decided that he must introduce himself to this man who unhesitatingly offered a helping hand, metaphorically and figuratively.

"I'm...I'm Kyungsoo and thanks for.. for this offer. I'm really scared of heights and my stupid friend just literally pushed me to get in. I'm really sorry for being a burden."

The man smiled at him and it was.. cute. It’s like a ray of sun that would shine on the darkest days. The man’s smile gives him an unexplainable comfort.

"I'm Jongin and unlike you, I really love being right here. Especially on the top. It's just too peaceful and quiet."

Kyungsoo just nodded and smiled back but still avoiding the view from the outside. He’s also avoiding the stranger’s gaze. Too scared he might fall either from the ride or from the person named Jongin who’s sitting close beside him.

The ride ended soon and Kyungsoo didn’t feel any single fear the moment Jongin held his hand. For the whole twenty five years of his life, he didn't thought that holding someone’s hand would immediately cure him from his phobia.

Both of them alights the gondola since the next passengers were already waiting in front of the line. Kyungsoo bowed down and thanked Jongin since he really did help a lot. Thanks to him, he didn't puke, pass out or _fall._

"You have thanked me ten times already and I told you there's nothing to worry about." Jongin replied with a warm smile on his face. Kyungsoo waves his hands to dismiss the other man's statement. 

"You don't even know me yet you approached me. That's so nice of you."

"Well, if you're really thankful, an ice cream is enough for me." Jongin teasingly replied which got Kyungsoo startled in his place.

"Just kidding." Jongin immediately retorts. 

"No, it's okay. Let's go get some ice cream. I think I need it too. I'll just call that dumbass friend of mine and ask where he is." Kyungsoo pulls out his phone and was about to dial his friend's number when he noticed the green notification light blinking. A message from Baekhyun.

**_From: Baekhyun_ **

_Hey Soo, Chanyeol came to pick me up and asked me for lunch._

_Well, enjoy your day with that hottie._

_And get a good dickin. Sorry not sorry - XOXO_

Right. Just as what he thought his friend would do.

Kyungsoo sighed heavily and stared at nothingness before he returned his phone in his pocket.

"Hey, any problem?" Jongin curiously asked.

"Well, the dumbass just left me and went with his boyfriend for lunch."

The man didn't reply and Kyungsoo felt that he’s too much of a trouble already so he decided to let the man go and he himself could just go home.

"Look, I'm sorry, I really wanted to treat you some ice cream but I need to go home. I don't have a car and we used my friend's car going here so I need to take a bus and I think.." He peeks on his wrist watch before returning to Jongin, "I think it would take me more than an hour to get home. This may sound funny but.. I really need to feed my dog soon."

Jongin didn’t reply for a few moments which made Kyungsoo uncomfortable. It’s weird though, he’s always ready, always equipped and never nervous. But with his man in front of him, he always feels like his mind is going short circuit.

"Dog? You have a dog?" Jongin gleefully replied, there were sparkles in his eyes and Kyungsoo swears he really looks like the sun, shining brightly in the sky.

"Uhmm.. Yes? I know it's funny but I really need to hurry up. I'm really sor--"

"No, it's not funny. It's cute. I mean, dogs are. I have a…" Jongin scratches the back of his neck. God, he really looks adorable. Kyungsoo admired every reaction he got from the man in front of him.

He tried to bite his lips to stop the smile that was about to form when suddenly, the man speaks to him, "I have a car and I can take you home so you could feed your dog? I mean, if you don't mind."

Kyungsoo needs to hide his face a little. He's pretty sure a blush already crippled on his cheeks. This is an irresistible offer, knowing that the stranger standing in front of him was completely the man of his dreams. He matches every description Kyungsoo had written in his journal and he doesn’t know what he did in his previous life to meet such kind of person. Maybe being a goody-two-shoes has its perks sometimes.

Jongin was tall, standing 6 feet more or less, and has tanned skin. Kyungsoo really adores his skin color because it's different from his. He is pale and he finds their skin tones compatible. Jongin’s arms were lean, maybe he has abs, too. Kyungsoo noticed from the white fitted shirt that the man was wearing. And to top all of that, the man was kind. He helped him even if they barely know each other, Jongin didn’t even hesitate. He’s not sure if it’s possible to fall for a guy at first sight but he just can’t help himself but to admire Jongin. 

However, his mind was going against his heart and feelings, so he did what he thinks is right.

Kyungsoo eagerly shook his head while biting the inside of his cheeks, "No, I think it's too much of a burden. I just need to go now." Kyungsoo noticed that the man looked disappointed also but he’s not sure of it since Jongin just nods in agreement. 

He should be stepping away by now but he was still there, standing in front of Jongin, looking like a weird tomato, his cheeks were beet-red and he doesn't even know why he can't carry his feet away. Jongin tilted his head as if asking him _'is there something wrong?'._

Even if he doesn't usually do this, Kyungsoo really doesn't want this chance to get away. It's really rare seeing a man as lovely as Jongin, a stranger in a way, helping him out through his fear.

He pulls out his phone from his pocket and unlocks it. His hands were a bit shaky and sweaty since he'd really never done this. _Here goes nothing_ , he murmurs to himself.

"Uh, Jongin?" The man lifts his head so he could meet Kyungsoo's gaze. "Hm?"

"C-could I get your number and maybe.. maybe we could have the ice cream some.. some other time?" That's plain nonsense, Kyungsoo thinks. Well at least he tried. 

Kyungsoo's grip on his phone tightens as the second pass by, waiting for Jongin's answer. But in less than a minute, Jongin took the phone from him and inputs his number. 

"Here." Jongin mumbled, returning the phone to him. Kyungsoo scratches the back of his neck, trying his best to not be tensed. He noticed that him and Jongin have the same mannerism everytime they feel awkward. It’s a good start, right? 

"So, see you soon I guess?" Kyungsoo confirms to which received a timid nod from Jongin. 

They both waved goodbye to each other as Kyungsoo finally step on his feet and jolted away from the park.

**________________**

It’s been three weeks since the incident happened. Kyungsoo referred to it as _‘beautiful disaster’_. He even marked the date on his journal with pink glitter pen together with a few hearts and doodles of the stranger’s name. 

  
_Jongin._ The name naturally rolled out from his tongue and it felt just right. Like he’s really used of calling out that name.

The man’s contact details were always distracting him each passing day but he’s too chicken to hit the call button or even to send him a single text message. He never really felt like this before. 

That day was really a beautiful disaster indeed. Disaster, well, it stands for it’s meaning. His best friend left him while he’s inside the most scariest place he knows. And beautiful since he met a man who’s given him butterflies in his stomach. He can’t keep Jongin off of his mind since then. He hadn’t even told Baekhyun of what happened because he knows his best friend would only end up teasing him and convincing him to contact the other guy which he really cannot. 

So he decided to just put everything behind and to delete the man’s number on his phone to end the predicament. He doesn’t need him anyway. Kyungsoo had survived for years without a man beside him. He'll just settle on admiring Jongin from afar and in his imagination.

Like usual weekdays, Kyungsoo was on his way to his work. He was waiting at the bus stop, his earphones was keeping him company as he listens to his favorite playlist. He loves music and it really helped him soothe away any dark emotions he had.

His bus arrived and he was about to mount when a man bumped into him. Being a kind person that he is, he immediately apologized even if it was not his fault. However, what he saw was a pair of two hazel brown eyes and a familiar smile.

“Jongin?” He questioned once they were both inside the bus.

“Hey, yeah it’s me. Sorry, I was in a hurry that’s why I kind of bumped into you.” Jongin apologized while scratching the back of his neck. _He’s really adorable and perfect,_ Kyungsoo admires internally.

“Sorry, it’s my fault too, I haven’t noticed you.” Kyungsoo bites the inside of his cheeks to hold the smile that was attempting to form on his face. 

They sat side-by-side since there’s only one vacant row in the bus. It’s like destiny was doing wonders to him. _Destiny? Faith?_ Kyungsoo could only imagine.

“I’m… I’m sorry. About the ice cream thing. I was really busy the past few weeks, I really forgot about it.” Kyungsoo lied.

“It’s okay. No worries.” Jongin shrugged as if he really never cared at all. Maybe he really doesn’t give a damn. Maybe it was all Kyungsoo’s fantasies and imagination.

Kyungsoo just nodded as a reply and then they both fell into complete awkward silence. Jongin was busy playing some games on his phone while Kyungsoo was trying to focus on the view outside but he failed tremendously as he was too distracted by the man’s presence beside him. His sandalwood scent, a mixture of soft and warm and creamy, he swears he could stay beside him and just smell him for days. And he noticed he was wearing a formal attire too. Kyungsoo is really curious where does Jongin work and what does he do.

He was drawn back from his day dreaming when he felt a tap on his arm. He immediately avert his gaze from the window to the source of distraction which happens to be..

“Jongin? You need something?” He questioned which received a chuckle from the man beside him.

“Your stop is next.” Jongin said gleefully. He was smiling with the same smile Kyungsoo had seen on the very first time they’ve met. Those beautiful crinkles in his eyes looks lovely on his gorgeous face.

“Ah, yes. I’m sorry. I should go.” Kyungsoo excused himself as he stands up from his seat. He was already on his way to walk towards the bus’ exit when he felt a hand on his wrist.

“May I get your number this time? If it’s okay with you.” Jongin asked, expectantly. Kyungsoo was startled but since he was nearing his stop, he hastily reached out for Jongin’s phone and inputs his number. He bowed and bid goodbye to the man as he disembark the bus.

**________________**

It was already lunchtime and all Kyungsoo did was to procrastinate. He was just staring at his phone the whole time, waiting for someone to call or text him but he didn't get any. He blames himself for deleting Jongin's number just because he's too cowardly.

Kyungsoo decided to just take his lunch first and get some coffee to awaken his senses. Maybe he'll be able to function effectively once he got his daily dose of caffeine. He was about to mount the elevator when he felt his phone buzzed inside his pocket. He swiftly pulls it out and saw an unknown contact calling him. He clears his throat before pressing the green button, his feelings are a mixture of anxiety and excitement. 

"Hello?" He answered, waiting for the person on the other line to respond.

"Hey, Kyungsoo right? This is Jongin."

He felt his stomach churns and his heart rate beats faster than usual. He felt words already left him the moment he heard the beautiful man's voice.

"Kyungsoo? This is your number right?" The man confirms when he didn't receive any reply from the other line.

"Yes, yes it's me. H.. Hi." Kyungsoo stammers.

"You seemed to be nervous, are you okay?"

He's definitely not okay.

"I'm fine.. I guess. I mean.." Kyungsoo clears his throat again for the upteenth time. "Why did you call? Do you need something?"

"You sound a bit nervous. You sure you're okay? Anyway, just want to ask if your ice cream offer is still on?" He chides, Kyungsoo could imagine the smirk on the man's face. 

"Uh.. of course. Yeah sure." He replied absentmindedly. 

"Good to hear that. Text me when are you free? Been looking forward to it since you left me that day."

Kyungsoo doesn't know what this man has that makes him feel giddy and excited. They only met once but the image of the man never left his mind.

"I'm free tonight!" Kyungsoo said enthusiastically.

"Sounds great. I’m free too. Text me the place and I'll pick you up."

  
  


"O..Okay.. Bye."

Kyungsoo has never been confused in his entire life. The way the man speaks boldly to him, like he is always sure, always confident. He doesn't know what exactly he is feeling right now because he never felt like this before. He felt exuberant by the image of him and Jongin meeting and spending time just to get some ice cream. He also felt dumb because why would he be this happy? He was always looking for the positive side of life, but with Jongin, he is a bit unsure. He doesn't know if the man feels the same or he was just one of those people who were taking advantage of him. However, there is a small spot in his heart which tells him that Jongin is different, and maybe he will just hold on to that.

Kyungsoo never finished any of his task the whole day. He just spend the rest of it thinking about Jongin and their ice cream _date_ later. Is it even a date? Definitely not. He's just going to repay Jongin's kindness on that fateful day in the amusement park.

He already sent his office address to Jongin so he was just waiting for him outside the lobby. He tries to visit his social media account to let the time pass by when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Soo, let's go?" It was Jongin who was standing in front of him in all his glory. Wearing a suit which he didn't noticed this morning. The man really looks more gorgeous compared to himself, Kyungsoo noted. 

He nodded and stood up from his seat, following Jongin so they could finally grab the almost forgotten ice cream reward.

Jongin assisted Kyungsoo to get inside his car, making sure his head won't bump the door. When he was settled on the passenger's seat, Jongin ran around and took over the wheels. 

"So where are you planning to treat me today?" Jongin questions as he smirks at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo froze on his seat as he searches on the corners of his mind on where should they be going. _Ice cream store? Where's the nearest ice cream store?_ He really had no idea. 

He doesn't know if being clueless was obviously written all over his face but he heard Jongin chuckled. He stared at him when the traffic light turns red, Kyungsoo's breath hitched because he swears, Jongin is making a hole into his face at that moment.

"I think I know a place. Is it okay with you if the suggestions would be coming from me?"

Kyungsoo nodded pathetically which again received another series of chortles from the other man. He's always surprised how his laugh could make Kyungsoo’s heart flutter.

They fall into complete silence after the small talk. Jongin was busy driving while Kyungsoo fidgets with the hem of his shirt. Worrying about how he might bore the gorgeous man beside him, he heaved a deep sigh, summoning all the courage he has inside his chest to initiate another small talk to the man.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but.. why did you take the bus earlier when you have a car?"

“Ah. I had to bring this baby to the repair shop yesterday. Got bumped by some asshole but it’s all good now. I’ve picked this up during lunch time.” Kyungsoo just hummed in acknowledgement because he really got nothing to reply. 

After a few stops and turns, Jongin parked the car in front of a restaurant Kyungsoo is not familiar with.

“Is this the ice cream store you’re referring too?” He asked while unbuckling his seatbelt. Jongin shook his head. “Nope, I think we should get dinner first before having some desserts, right?” He flashed a sweet smile before getting out of the car.

_Is this a date? Why is he taking me for dinner?_ Kyungsoo contemplates again since his luck for this day was unbelievable. From bumping Jongin earlier this morning to having dinner. He doesn’t know what’s the catch of all of this but he thought he could handle anything as long as he can spend a few minutes with this charming guy.

“Let’s go?” Jongin inquires, opening the restaurant’s door and gesturing him to walk inside first. Kyungsoo obediently followed and now Jongin is right behind him as they walked towards the center of the diner.

“Table for 2?” A girl in a restaurant's uniform asked, a wide smile plastered on her face. “Yes please.” Jongin answers, smiling back to the crew. 

_Does he smile like that to anyone? Well, I guess you’re not that special Kyungsoo._

They sat in front of each other. Jongin grabs the menu on the table, checking what he’s in the mood for to devour tonight. “What do you want to eat?” Jongin questions, peeking on the side of the menu and Kyungsoo finds him too adorable, his heart might jump from his chest.

Since he still feels everything is surreal, he wasn’t able to check the menu properly. “I’ll just get whatever you're getting.” He replied and Jongin nodded. He called for the server again, dictating their orders one by one as the girl listens attentively. She bowed politely before leaving the two of them with a promise to serve the food within ten minutes.

Kyungsoo stayed silent for a while, thinking of the right words to say to not make anything more awkward, most especially to not embarrass himself in front of the man he likes. While Jongin was just staring outside the windows, observing the busy streets of Seoul.

Kyungsoo sips on his glass of water, clearing his throat. “Sorry for not texting you first about the.. The ice cream.” He said sheepishly.

“It’s okay. Though I was really looking forward for the ice cream treat that time.” Jongin chuckles as he straighten up his posture to make himself more comfortable.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why were you alone that day in the amusement park?” Kyungsoo questions, trying to keep their conversation going. Jongin was silent for a few seconds, making Kyungsoo feel worried if he offended the man. But it didn’t take too long for Jongin to reply. He started off by placing a simple yet meaningful smile on his face.

“That amusement park was memorable to me. When I was a kid, my parents always brought me there every weekend.” He paused, diverting his gaze from Kyungsoo to the windows, “And we rode that ferris wheel so many times I could not even count.” 

“But where are your parents now?” Kyungsoo asked. Something was just not yet clicking on his head because he’s too engrossed on Jongin’s smile. 

“They’re gone.” The smile from Jongin’s face slowly dissipates.

_Kyungsoo what have you done? Just keep your shit together and avoid making this night worse._

Feeling culpable, Kyungsoo immediately apologized, bowing his head and showing how sincere he was. “I’m very sorry, I shouldn't have asked those kinds of questions. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s been too long and I’m okay now.” Kyungsoo was about to run a series of apologies again when Jongin peeks over his head, eyes getting wider. “Oh, our food is here!” He exclaims.

The server places their meal in front of them and asks if they still need anything. Jongin shook his head so she bowed and left them so they could comfortably start their dinner.

“One thing you must know about me is that I have an addiction with chicken.” Jongin declares as he grabs two pieces of chicken legs and places them on his plate. He ordered two sets of Fried chicken platter, chicken skewers and chicken dakgalbi with two sodas. 

“Oh really? I have no idea. None at all.” Kyungsoo teases and Jongin fakes a frown, his lips formed a pout. _God why is he doing that? He’s the cutest living thing I’ve ever seen._

“Anything on my face?” Jongin questions when he caught Kyungsoo staring a little bit too long.

Feeling abashed, he immediately scoops a spoonful of his food and sloppily shove it into his mouth.

“Cute.” Jongin mumbled which made Kyungsoo choke because his mouth was fully stuffed and his brain short circuit by that one word that his _crush_ just uttered. Pieces of food from his mouth were scattered on their table and he knows Jongin must be disgusted by now. But to his surprise, the guy stood up from his seat and offered him a glass of water. He gently rubs Kyungsoo’s back, standing too close behind him and Kyungsoo swears he could smell the sweet scent of the gorgeous man from there.

“You okay? Drink some water first.” Jongin said, eyes filled with nothing but concern. Kyungsoo slowly perks up, reaching for the glass on the table as he curses himself internally. _How can you get stupider as time pass by Kyungsoo? Way to ruin the night --_ Or not. He noticed Jongin’s hand was still on his back, rubbing it up and down and making sure Kyungsoo was already breathing properly. 

“I’m okay now. I’m really sorry.” Kyungsoo apologized again and Jongin just nodded before returning back to his seat. How can a man be this handsome, kind and gorgeous all at the same time? And how is Kyungsoo getting all the attention of this wonderful human being?

They finished their dinner in comfortable silence. Sometimes, Jongin initiates a few small talks. Maybe he noticed that Kyungsoo was nervous and a bit shy so he tried to be more open so Kyungsoo could feel more comfortable around him. Jongin gestures the waiter and asked for the bill when Kyungsoo insisted that he should be the one to pay or they should at least divide the bill in half.

“I’ll pay for this dinner and you’ll pay for the dessert. Is that okay with you?” Jongin suggests as he flashes an endearing smile to which Kyungsoo could never say no to. Kyungsoo nodded and replied, “Thank you for dinner.”

“Thanks for keeping me company and I hope you don’t find me weird Kyungsoo. I just want to grab some dinner and I kind of don’t want to feel alone tonight.” 

_Weird? Absolutely not. I found you perfect._

“It’s okay, I got nothing to do tonight either.” Kyungsoo said a matter of factual. He’s a bummer and only spends his free time with Baekhyun who happened to ditch him over his boyfriend.

“Let’s go?” Jongin asks after leaving the payment for their bill on the tray. He stands up from the chair and Kyungsoo followed him as they walked towards the exit and onto Jongin’s car.

The most awaited part of the day was the ice cream treat. Jongin told him that the shop is just a few blocks away from the restaurant. They talked about the things they noticed on the streets while on their way to the ice cream parlor. Like the couple who were laughing their lungs out while whispering at each other, the cute dog which Jongin said looks like his own. Apparently Jongin owns 3 dogs while Kyungsoo has 2. _We have many things in common, I guess this is a great start!_ Kyungsoo thinks to himself. 

Jongin was true to his words when he said that the location of their next stop was just a short ride from the restaurant. It only took them a 15-minute drive when bright and colorful lights welcomed them. They’ve arrived in the ice cream parlor that Jongin suggested earlier. As soon as they had found a location to park the car, they immediately entered the store and luckily, there was a vacant table just in the corner and Jongin immediately settles himself, leaving Kyungsoo behind.

“I’m getting Chocolate Mint.” Jongin utters when he’s already sitting comfortably which startled Kyungsoo. He’s just really not in his right mind every time Jongin has his full attention at him. Kyungsoo murmured a silent _“Huh?”_ as he tilted his head in confusion.

“It’s your treat, right?” Jongin chuckles, awakening Kyungsoo’s senses. _Ah that one,_ how could that even slip his mind when they literally talked about it a few minutes ago? Kyungsoo nodded vigorously and immediately brisk walks towards the counter area.

Shortly after, Kyungsoo returned with two cups in his hands. He places the Chocolate mint in front of Jongin who was too engrossed in the game he was playing on his phone while he settles himself on the chair just right in front of him. 

Instead of eating the soft serve, Kyungsoo’s eyes lingered for a while on Jongin’s face and his reaction towards the game he was playing. Kyungsoo noticed that amidst the very manly attitude and gorgeous physique, he’s very child like too. When Jongin was already done playing, Kyungsoo immediately diverts his gaze on his strawberry ice cream, trying his best not to get caught, and takes one full scoop of the cold frost, shoving it in his mouth. 

Wait, this seems familiar. Deja Vu or his mind just stopped functioning again?

“Arghh.. It’s cold.” He shudders, pinching the middle of his nose. “I hate brain freeze.” _You’re brain isn’t even functioning, stupid._ Jongin laughed while handing him a few pieces of tissue. “I know ice cream in this place are really delicious but eat slowly. It’s not like we’re in a hurry. Or maybe.. Are you?” He sits back in his chair and takes his own scoop of his own little cup of sweet.

Kyungsoo shook his head, “No. I don't have anywhere to go to as I mentioned earlier.” He’s finally calmed down and breathing evenly. How could you even choke twice in a row? He was about to get another scoop when Jongin pulls himself closer to him. His breath hitched.

“Oh wait, you have a--” Jongin leaned even closer to him, his thumb brushing on the side of Kyungsoo’s lips. He wipes the ice cream that spilled from Kyungsoo’s mouth and tasted it, licking his finger in a way Kyungsoo had never seen before. 

“Strawberry. Sweet. Bet your lips are as sweet as this.” 

Kyungsoo’s heart somersaults inside his ribcage. He didn’t even noticed that he was holding his breath a bit too long. Is that a compliment or Jongin was outright flirting with him?

He opened his mouth, trying to find the words to reply but he was startled again when Jongin leaned closer to him again, kissing him square on the lips and immediately pulls back. He was left in awe, his mouth agape and his eyes were wide and big.

“Just like I thought. Sweet. So so sweet. Maybe strawberry’s my new favorite flavor now.” Jongin licks the bottom of his lips and Kyungsoo swears he’s feeling something he should not feel that time. He should slap him or growl at him because it’s just the second time they’ve met yet he dared to kiss him already. But this is a new side of Jongin that he was showing him. Jongin continues to surprise him as the night gets darker.

“Wha..What was that for?” Kyungsoo questions the moment he was back in his senses and on his normal state.

“Thank you for the treat kiss?” Jongin smiles with happy lines on his eyes. “Honestly, there’s a question I’ve been longing to ask since the day we met and it has been three weeks overdue.” He paused, staring at Kyungsoo’s eyes with nothing but sincerity. “Do you want to go out with me? And maybe let’s get to know each other better.” Kyungsoo was taken aback but smiled to him nonetheless. He never really thought how would this day end up. Are they really going out for real this time?

Kyungsoo liked Jongin since the first day he saw him and rejecting this offer would make him the dumbest person alive.

“I think.. I think it's a good idea.”

**________________**

Kyungsoo had already tried about ten outfits this morning. Agonizing if he would go casual, sporty or maybe something formal because Jongin might bring him into some high class restaurant. He doesn’t want to humiliate himself after all, especially in front of Jongin. 

After what happened last Thursday night, Jongin invited him to go out this weekend but he didn’t exactly told him where they were going. He asked Kyungsoo first if he’s okay with surprises after flashing his blinding smile and Kyungsoo had no choice because his heart decided to answer for him. He nodded enthusiastically not knowing that Jongin’s first surprise will be the location of their first _date._

_Date?_ Yes, it’s a date. Jongin assures him that day that this will be their first one. They will try to get to know each other first and if it works, maybe the second date is just around the corner. 

A loud buzzing sound from the front door startles Kyungsoo. The doorbell rang twice and he quickly ran towards the door, taking one final glance at the mirror before opening it as he gives himself a little pep talk. _Yep. Looks good._

He slowly opened the door, peeking first because his assumption might be wrong but what he saw is a stunning man with a warm smile was standing in front of him. “Hi Kyungsoo. Are you ready?”

Kyungsoo observed Jongin’s attire. He noted that the guy was just wearing casual clothes and nothing fancy. Thank God he changed his mind earlier and decided to just wear a black shirt and a pair of pants. He doesn’t want to be over-accessorized either. 

“Yes. Let me just get my things and I’ll be back. Come in first and take a seat.” Kyungsoo opened the door in full swing, letting Jongin to come inside before dashing from the living room towards the bedroom, grabbing his personal things. He took his wallet and phone with him since those were the only things he needed. He quickly returned to the living room where Jongin was seated comfortably. He asked him: “Let’s go?” and Jongin nodded. 

The 30-minute drive was not awkward anymore and Kyungsoo noticed that somehow, he was able to converse with Jongin comfortably. Often times that day, he was the one to initiate the talk, too. He was engrossed in talking with Jongin he hadn't noticed that they've already arrived in a familiar place and felt a familiar fear.

"Amusement park? Are you serious?" He questions Jongin, voice a bit irritated because the guy knows how afraid he was the last time he went there.

"Don't worry, I'm here and I won't let you ride anything if you don't want to. I just want to.. you know. Create new memories in this place." Jongin explains warmly, his eyes were glowing as it scans the whole place and Kyungsoo felt how happy Jongin is every time he's here.

  
They walked side by side, looking for things to enjoy aside from riding any of the park’s attractions. Kyungsoo fortuitously landed his gaze on _Anchor’s Away,_ it’s a huge ship-liked ride and its motion moves up and down, too high for him to handle. His heart skipped a beat when he saw how high it was tilted, it was almost standing. It should be scary but the people riding it seems like they were enjoying. He was about to divert his focus since he might puke just by watching it when he felt a warm hand holding his. Kyungsoo’s breath hitched.

“You okay Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked while holding his hand, drawing comforting circles on the back of it. 

_How can a man be this perfect? What did I do to deserve him?_

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yes I’m.. I’m fine.” Jongin must have sensed his fear because he immediately changed their topic.

“You want to get some corn dogs? They said it’s a bomb. Haven't tried it before.” Kyungsoo agreed so he allowed Jongin to pull him away from the fearsome ride.

They munched and gulped and munched, enjoying their snacks and drinks in their hands while strolling inside the amusement park. Jongin suddenly halted in front of a claw machine and stared at Kyungsoo.

“I’m going to try this one. What stuffed animal do you like?” Jongin questions, placing his food on the table just beside the machine. 

“Anything will do. Thank you.” Kyungsoo replied shyly.

“Hm, let me see.” Jongin gave him a once over making Kyungsoo blush from sudden attention. “A penguin! Right. It suits you. You’re both cute and.. small.” Jongin snickers getting a punch from Kyungsoo. They both fall into a laughing fit for a few moments before Jongin inserts a token on the coin slot. 

“I’m going to get you the penguin.” He says with a proud smirk on his face. The claw started moving as Jongin maneuvers, making sure he hits the right point. When the claw is already aligned with the stuffed toy, he pressed _‘catch’._ Kyungsoo covered both of his eyes, afraid that Jongin’s attempt might fail because there are only about one out of fifty people who could succeed in this kind of ga--

“I got it! Yes!” Jongin cheered, reaching from the prize beneath the machine. He grabs it and handed over to Kyungsoo who’s still in awe because how in the world did Jongin did that?

“How did you do it in one try?” Kyungsoo questions while pointing at the machine. Jongin places the stuffed penguin on his hand and he accepted it. “I told you I’m always visiting this place since I was a child. Wait, I still got a few tokens” Jongin faces the machine and again, giving it another try. 

One can say that his hands were very familiar with each part of the machine since he just nonchalantly moved the joystick and turns to Kyungsoo, winking at him before pressing the green button so the claw could grab the stuffed animal in front of it.

And he succeeded again. He was holding a bear on his hand as he returned to Kyungsoo. “My favorite animal is a bear. They’re cute and some people said I look like one.” It was Kyungsoo’s turn to laugh as he reached for the bear stuffed toy Jongin was handing him. “But I think they were right. You kinda look like it. A very, a very cute one.” Kyungsoo replied boldly and Jongin seemed to be satisfied since there was a blush formed on his cheeks.

It was already around three in the afternoon, they already had their lunch on one of the diners inside the park. Kyungsoo also agreed to ride the _Grand Carousel_ because honestly, that’s the only thing that won’t make his stomach sick and won’t make him feel anxious. 

They were already set to leave the park, walking side by side with their fingers intertwined, when Kyungsoo pulled his hand away. 

“Jongin..” Kyungsoo called out, his voice as soft as a whisper.

“Hm? Anything wrong?”

Kyungsoo fidgets on the hem of his shirt as he bites the inside of his cheeks. He was staring somewhere, anywhere aside from Jongin, and Jongin knows that look already even if they knew each other just for a couple of days. 

“What’s wrong? Why are you nervous? Don’t be scared, we’re leaving n--”

“Let’s.. Let’s ride the ferris wheel. P..Please?” Kyungsoo interrupted him, reaching out for his hand again as if begging him to grant his wish. Jongin was taken aback, brows knitted in confusion. “Are you sure? You don’t have to, I already told you, it’s fine with me.”

“I’m sure. Please let me try? I want to enjoy it as much as you do. I want this.. this fear to go away.” He begs, moving closer to Jongin. Jongin places his hand on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, rubbing it gently, then to the strands of his raven hair. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand yet again, clasping it tightly, “Let’s go then?”

The queue was unbelievably short and to their surprise, they were already in front of the line. “Never let go of my hand, okay?” Jongin mumbles, giving Kyungsoo a reassuring smile and Kyungsoo smiled back. “I won’t.”

“Next, please!” The staff called out. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo closer and they walk towards the gondola. He gestures Kyungsoo to enter first then he followed right after. The staff made sure that their cart was safely closed before leaving them. 

The _Sky Line_ started to move slowly, Kyungsoo’s grip on Jongin’s hand becoming tighter and tighter while his eyes were completely shut. He felt Jongin moved even closer, their face only a few inches away. “Try opening your eyes ‘Soo, trust me.” Then he felt a soft peck on his cheeks, making both of his eyes open wide. He inhaled deeply and tried looking at the view outside. 

It was.. fascinating. There were only a few cars on the road. He also got a glimpse of the ocean that was quite near the area. The view is peaceful and relaxing, not to mention the cool breeze that’s keeping them company. He feels.. good. He closed his eyes again, not because he’s scared but because he wanted to savour the moment and be one with the wind. To let it all hang out because he never felt this good before. 

Jongin pulls his hand away and Kyungsoo immediately ran after it but he was taken aback when the guy cupped his cheeks and leaned even closer, narrowing the gap between them. Jongin places a soft peck on his heart-shaped lips then smiled, “I think I like you.” He then kissed him again, this time Jongin tilted his head, giving Kyungsoo a soft and languid kiss which he instantly reciprocates. Kyungsoo pulled out first when he felt that their cart was slowly moving down, afraid someone might see them. He hold onto Jongin’s hand tightly and muttered, “I like you too.” Then he saw a familiar smile that crippled on Jongin’s face, the one where his eyes smiles with his lips. He then gently pull Kyungsoo’s face and kisses him on the forehead, “Guess we need to schedule our next date then?”

Kyungsoo is on the top of the highest ferris wheel he had ever seen in his life, his hand safely being held by the guy he really likes. The perfect guy for him. He could feel all the emotions right now but fear. Not a single trace of fright was running through his veins. Because with Jongin by his side, he doesn’t need to be afraid anymore. 


End file.
